


Contact

by RoNask



Category: American Horror Story
Genre: F/F, Frog Rings, Massage, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-25 22:16:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21363547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoNask/pseuds/RoNask
Summary: Misty's back hurts, Cordelia has an idea.
Relationships: Misty Day/Cordelia Foxx | Cordelia Goode
Comments: 2
Kudos: 61





	Contact

She heard a hiss after Misty came out of the bathroom, it made her look over her book. “Misty?”

“Hm?” the swamp witch sat on the queen size bed.

“Are you okay?” asked the headmistress earning a momentary frown from the Cajun.

“Oh! That? It’s nothing, I just-- I think I slept in the wrong position, that’s all,” dismissed the necromancer.

Goode bit her lip, “You sound pained, may I take a look?”

Day opened her mouth but decided against saying anything and turned her back to the headmistress.

“Excuse me,” she lifted the swamp witch’s sleeping shirt. “Doesn’t look good, I can sense magical knots on the muscles.”

“What’s that?”

“You’re so tense your magic could fail you.”

“Oh,” she glanced over her shoulder, “And how do I fix this?”

“You’re too far gone to do it on your own or with just a spell. You need a message as soon as possible”

The Cajun lowered her shoulders, “Now that will take a while to find.”

Cordelia chewed on her lip, “I could try to do it if you want.” the Supreme saw the Cajun glance over again.

“You tried this before?”

“I read about it.”

“I don’t mean to bother you. I mean, I already take up your bed and you help me with the nightmares and stuff”

“It doesn’t bother me. Come on, Mist, let me help.”

The swamp witch spun, “Okay, what should I do?”

“Okay. Hm, just lay on your chest and, uh, it works better if you have your shirt off.”

If the necromancer blushed, she didn’t give Cordelia the chance to see it. She sank on the mattress.

“I’ll go get some oil,” said the Supreme. When she returned she paused near the bed, “I just need to find a good position.”

“You can sit on my butt,” smirked Day.

Goode’s cheeks reddened, “That would do.”

The smaller blonde lowered herself carefully on the other’s buttocks, it took her a moment of realization to regret straddling Misty’s hips.

A shiver ran through the necromancer as oil dripped on her flesh. “Ah.”

“Sorry,” whispered Goode, “I’ll start.”

“Okay.”

There was a moment of silence and when Day glanced over her shoulder, she saw Cordelia taking off a couple of rings. 

“They’re pretty.”

She missed the smile she earned for that, but the hands that touched her skin didn’t escape her.

“I didn’t know you wore them,” sighed the Cajun, relaxing under the Supreme’s touch.

“I didn’t, not before…” she didn’t finish.

“Are they frogs?”

Goode swallowed, “Yes. I started wearing them some time ago… They made me think of you.” she felt a shift under her digits, but kept working, even if her own shoulders were tensing. “It was something to remember you by.”

A grunt came from deep down the necromancer’s throat when Cordelia hit a particularly tense spot. “You’re too good to me,” she observed. Another nerve hit. “Oh, you’re good at this.”

The older woman felt a shift under her hips.

“I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay, are you comfortable?”

“Yeah.”

“Good. Let me get to your neck,” Goode said, pulling the wild curls away. “So, not bad for a first time, huh?”

Misty’s chuckle filled the air, the sound spreading through the body of the headmistress. “No, not bad at all.”

Cordelia’s hand began working their way down, “I’m almost done.”

“Pity,” mumbled Day, “You have good hands.”

“Well,” she shifted, “I could try the whole thing. I didn’t get all the muscles, anyway.”

“You’ll spoil me, no.”

“You know I don’t mind,” she held the sides of the Cajun’s hips, “Though, this might get a little too much.”

“What do you mean?” frowned the Cajun, glancing over.

The Supreme didn’t meet the other woman’s eyes, “The shorts would have to go.”

Misty only spoke when Cordelia faced her. “If you wanted to see my butt, all you had to do was ask.”

“Misty, I--”

“I’m just playing. Come on, let me take these off.”

Once out of the way, the smaller blonde watched Day get ride of her shorts, which left her wearing nothing but panties the headmistress tried not to look at.

Goode straddled her, her hands going back to work, from the necromancer’s buttocks all the way down to her feet. The soft noises the younger witch had been releasing now more present in the Supreme’s mind.

“You’re good,” Misty said when Cordelia sank on the mattress beside her, “Want me to return the favor?”

“Oh, no, there’s no need.”

The Cajun sat up, “Are you sure? I don’t mind.”

The headmistress swallowed, unwilling to let her eyes wander below the other woman’s face. “I, uh. okay.”

She avoided the blue orbs as she took off her blouse, glad she could blame the hardening of her nipples on the cold air. She felt even better when she was allowed to lay on the mattress and hide her blushing cheeks from her companion.

“Do you want me to go all the way?” Day asked.

Her only response was to shift just enough to get her shorts out of the way.

“Alright,” she could hear a smile on the Cajun’s voice, felt it when she straddled her form and sighed. “I’m sorry in advance if I suck at this.”

But she didn’t, as Cordelia found after the oil had been poured over her flesh. She couldn’t help but sigh at the contact, the skill from the swamp witch’s fingers doing little to calm the pull between her legs.

“You need to relax,” reminded Misty.

“I’m sorry,”

“Is this okay?”

“Yes! Yes, I just… My mind wandered.”

“Hm. Talk to me, then, it’ll keep your mind busy.” said the Cajun. “Anyone ever massaged you?”

“A few times, I went to a SPA.”

“Oh, I see. So you’d know if I was really bad at it.”

“You aren’t.”

“Good,” smiled Day, her hands moving down to the Supreme’s hips. “Thank you.”

The headmistress frowned, “For what?”

“The massage. And the rings, it’s a nice gesture.”

“Thank you for coming back.”

“Wasn’t my doing”

“No, but you could have gone anywhere you wanted to, Nan would have taken you there. You could have gone to your swamp, you could have looked for Stevie and--”

“I love Stevie, and my swamp, but I wanted to come home. Stevie is my hero, but she’s not my tribe. And my swamp hasn’t really felt safe since the hunters.”

“I’m sorry for that”

“It wasn’t your fault, he made sure you didn’t know,” she worked on the Supreme’s buttocks, “I came back here because I felt you, even in Hell. Papa was glad to let me go because he wouldn’t have to deal with you anymore.”

“He said that?”

“He did. He loved my pain, but you ruined his fun,” a moment, “You didn’t give up on me.”

“If I had known sooner that--”

“No. You don’t get to blame yourself for what happened to me, Miss Cordelia. I knew what I was doing, I knew what could happen.”

“Misty--”

“I came back here because Stevie wasn’t you, and you weren’t at the swamp,” her hands stopped working, her work done.

Cordelia turned and sat on the bed, she caught the Cajun’s eyes, felt her gaze deep into her own. The Supreme’s body burning up as her body and her mind diverged a little on their focus. She touched the swamp witch’s cheek. “You deserve everything, all the happiness you can get. You deserve to find your tribe.”

“I think I did,” replied Misty, she covered Cordelia’s hand with her own, kissed her palm, then kissed her fingers where the frog rings had been.

Goode felt the warmth of Day’s mouth surround her digits when the necromancer sucked them softly, eyes on the Supreme’s.

“Misty,...” sighed the headmistress.

The swamp witch let go of her fingers. “I think you’re my tribe, Miss Cordelia,” she leaned closer. “Tell me if you feel this weird feeling down your gut, this thing that makes you a bit dizzy.”

“Yes,” nodded the smaller blonde.

“Should I stop?”

“No. God, no!” she closed the distance, capturing Misty’s mouth on her own, pulling her down to the mattress.

Day’s hands explored the sides of her companion, then pulled Cordelia’s underwear out of the way and caressed her way up the inside of the Supreme’s thigh.

Goode arched when fingers teased her at her opening. “Misty!”

“You’re wet,” sighed the Cajun, “very wet,” her digits played, earning sweet noises from the headmistress. “Damn, Miss Cordelia, I thought--”

She was interrupted by a deep kiss. “Touch me, please. Touch me.”

Misty made of her wishes a command, her fingers leaving goosebumps whenever they passed.

The Supreme first came apart with the necromancer’s digits at her opening and her warm mouth around her breast. She blushed violently as she returned from her high, earning a kiss from Day.

“Feeling good?” smiled the swamp witch.

“Amazing,” answered Cordelia, she then rolled them and straddled her companion’s hips. “My turn.”

She slid down, trailing kisses at the other’s flesh, she only stopped when she had her head between the Cajun’s legs. She shot Misty a last glance before she lowered herself.

Misty cried out.


End file.
